Arachnid
This page contains text and images from the GTA Wiki. The original article can be found here. The Arachnid is a two-door luxury convertible featured in Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Lampadati in the HD Universe. Design Grand Theft Auto 2 The car is a two-door softtop coupé or convertible, more or less appearing as a mid-range two-door more suited for casual driving rather than for speedy travel. Bearing "Spider" as its internal name, the Arachnid's name is a play of "spider" or "spyder", alternate terms for a convertible roadster; "arachnid" is actually an umbrella term for joint-legged invertebrate animals that includes spiders. The car's has no clear source of inspiration, although it is speculated to be based on a 1958 Lancia Aurelia B24 Spider. It is named after the Alfa Romeo Spider, which is a variant of the GTV. Grand Theft Auto Online The GTA Online rendition, manufactured by Lampadati, also appears to be largely based on the Lancia Aurelia B24 convertible, which in turn gives this car a very close resemblance to its appearance in Grand Theft Auto 2. Its design features are reminiscent of many luxury-oriented vehicles of its time, made evident by its prominent curves, chrome styling, dual-headlight configuration, and, unique to this vehicle, vented side windows. The bonnet/hood also contains a single vent, and a small Lampadati emblem is embossed on the top of the grille. The rear fascia is fairly simple, sloping down to form the trunk, with small taillight units being placed just above the rear bumper. The exhausts are centered and stick out a bit from the body, bearing a resemblance to the Pigalle's. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto 2 In terms of performance, the Arachnid is a good starter vehicle primarily suited for travel from point A to point B (in fact, the car is offered to the player as they begin at the Residential District's Jesus Saves), but is not practical for chases or timed missions. The car possesses a relatively average top speed, although the car accelerates, steers and brakes better. The Arachnid the player starts out with in the Residential District has incredible strength, as it can push even the heaviest vehicles. Grand Theft Auto Online Having a rear-wheel drivetrain and being powered by a naturally-aspirated, 2.5-liter V6 engine (rare for its time period), the Arachnid performs well pitted against a majority of the Sports Classics. Although it only possesses a comparatively average top speed, the car's noticeably quick acceleration and incredible handling more than compensates for it. The large amount of grip, means oversteer is only present when trying to conserve too much speed around a corner. The car's engine sound is similar to the Tropos Rallye's, although not as high-pitched. Crash deformation is acceptable, taking numerous head-on collisions and continuous gunfire before any noticeable damage occurs. Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online - WIP - Locations Grand Theft Auto 2 * Typically found in the Residential and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City. * The "strong" Arachnid is given to the player when starting out in the Residential District. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $895,000. Trivia General * The Arachnid is one of nine vehicles in GTA Online ''to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Dementia, Penetrator, Z-Type, Tour Bus, Furore GT, Mamba, Panto, and Itali GTB. ''Grand Theft Auto Online * The default radio stations for the Arachnid are Los Santos Rock Radio and Worldwide FM. * Like many other vehicles in the series, the car lacks reverse lights. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Classics Category:Returning vehicles